Kaichou wa maid-sama - Misaki's despair
by DarthVaderLord
Summary: What if Usui gets hypnotized by Kanou to not love Misaki anymore but to love someone else? How will Misaki react? Will she finally admit to herself what she really feels about her 'perverted outer-space alien stalker', or let him slip away for her prides sake? (I do not speak english, so I'm so sorry if there is some grammar mistakes etc!)


**I do not own Kaichou wa maid-sama or any of the characters!**

**I know Kanou is really OOC in this fic, and sorry if anyone else is! Please, withstand it!**

**Enjoy!**

''Prez, did you need me for something?'' Usui came calmly into the classroom where Misaki sat with all her documents and work.

''Ah Usui, yes, or rather a question.'' Misaki looked up at the blonde male. She looked quite annoyed even before Usui had done anything that day.

''Hm?''

''Have you done anything perverted to Yukimura today?'' She pierced him with a glare.

''No? How so?''

''He's been sitting there in a corner all day, sobbing and won't tell me anything. Figured you might have done something like kissing him again.''

Usui looked at the corner Misaki pointed at to see Yukimura sitting there curled up sobbing.

''Yukimura?'' Usui tried to get his attention.

''Come on, what is wrong?'' Misaki joined.

''Sob… it's… sob sob… Am I a… bad person…? Sob'' Yukimura cried into his legs without looking up at them.

''What are you saying?'' Misaki sat down beside him resting her hand on his shoulder, comfortingly.

''Kanou-kun… He's been avoiding me… the past month… did I do something wrong…? Sob'' Yukimura looked up at Misaki and Usui with pleading eyes.

''No, Yukimura, I'm sure it doesn't have anything with you to do… Maybe something happened or…''

Misaki tried to think what excuse Kanou might could have for not hanging out with Yukimura, but she couldn't find anything that seemed legit.

Yukimura sobbed one more sob before saying,

''I'm worried… for Kanou-kun…''

Misaki understood how Yukimura felt, she felt his sincere thoughts. She looked up at Usui that had silently listened to Yukimura's thoughts.

''Usui, could you find Kanou and ask him?''

''Ouh? I got it''

Usui started to walk towards the door. Just when Misaki thought how out of character his response was Usui said,

''And when I find him and we come back, will you reward me, with a kiss, prez?''

Usui smirked.

''Like hell I will not!''

Misaki hissed back with her demonic face.

''Stingy~''

Usui started walking out just as Misaki bowed her face forward, making her bangs hide her eyes, saying,

''I'll… I'll think about it…''

Usui stopped and looked at her, her whole face was red by all the blushing. He smiled softly and blushed a little back.

''I see…''

Then he walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usui looked around the entire school for Kanou, it were in the morning so it is impossible that he had already went home.

Just as he walked past their classrooms he came by the door to class 1 – 2. A girl came out and walked oddly just right past Usui, not looking at him at all like absolutely all the girls at school, and everywhere for that matter, would have.

Usui didn't care, but he followed her with his eyes. Something was off.

His attention returned to the classroom. He walked to the entrance and peeked inside.

On one of the desks by the front window a familiar person sat and wrote some kind of notes. It was dark but Usui could immediately tell that it was Kanou indeed.

''Kanou?''

Kanou stopped his writing. Slowly he looked at Usui.

''Ah Usui-san.''

Usui walked closer, he sat down at the desk beside the one Kanou occupied.

''What're you doing?'' Usui asked, not really caring too much.

''Researching, on could say…''

''…Ok… Anyway, the prez and Yukimura are wondering why you have been avoiding Yukimura lately.''

''Ah… Yukimura… Why are they wondering?''

''Yukimura thinks he's done something to you that was bad.''

''He's not. Just tell him that. I'm just kinda busy, that's all.''

''Ok.''

Usui got up from the desk and walked to the exit.

''Usui-san?''

''Hm?''

''Do you mind helping me with something before you leave?''

''What?''

''Just come back here''

Usui slowly went back to Kanou.

''Just sit down, I have to ask you something.''

Usui looked questioning, but did what Kanou asked him. He didn't trust Kanou, actually Usui didn't trust almost anyone 100%, only Misaki.

''I've been researching about my ''powers''. I've made them stronger. I'm sure you saw that girl just now?''

''Yes.''

''I used it on her. She was only one of my test subjects though. I am not doing anything bad, only making them go draw something just to see how much control I got over a human brain. Now, I'm ready for more of a… challenge.''

Usui's eyes widened, he was just about to stand up but Kanou were actually ahead of him.

''Now I can hypnotize even those who does not completely trust me. Just let me do this, Usui-san…''

Kanou's glasses were already taken of and his hypnotic gaze had taken a hold on Usui.

''Usui-san… Hear my voice, and only my voice. Every sound that is not my voice does not matter right now. My eyes and voice is the only thing you shall concentrate on. Let your mind slowly slip away. Your eyelids are getting heavy. Heavier and heavier… You're getting sleepier and sleepier as I speak. Only my voice. Only my eyes. Heavier and heavier.''

Usui knew this is hypnosis, he couldn't do as Kanou say, but… He couldn't help it. His body just did. It wasn't like last time when he didn't even get a little affected. Everything Kanou said, about his eyelids getting heavy and him getting sleepier, happened.

Darkness came over Usui, the last thing his consciousness heard and saw was Misaki's smiling face, and,

''Please don't hate me for this… Usui-san…''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later Kanou walked out of the classroom.

He walked off to the classroom where Misaki and the rest use to be.

He slid open the door and walked inside.

''Ah Kanou! Are you ok? Have you talked with Usui?'' Misaki smiled friendly as she saw him come in.

''Usui-san? No, I have not seen him all day.''

''I see…'' Misaki wondered where Usui had run off to, it was not like him.

''Kanou-kun… have I done something to offend you…?''

Yukimura looked down at his feet as he asked, on the verge of crying again.

Kanou patted his head saying,

''I'm sorry Yukimura. You have done nothing, I've just researched something the last month.''

He smiled to comfort his hurt friend.

Yukimura brightened,

''You have? Did you success?''

Kanou smirked,

''I'm quite pleased, yeah. I think I mastered it.''

Yukimura smiled while tilting his head questioning, but didn't ask any further.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The school day was coming to an end for the day. Misaki sat at her desk tapping with a pencil looking into space through the window.

'Where's Usui? It's odd that he hasn't returned yet… Did something happen…?'

She thought a little worried for her stalker.

'No… I should be happy… Now I can concentrate fully to my work…'

The clock ticked. Tick tock, tick tock, tick cock.

Misaki's hands didn't move, before she snapped,

''Gah! Where is he!?''

She rustled her hair in frustration.

''I'm gonna look for him!''

She ran out of the room, leaving everyone really confused by what just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misaki stormed through the hallways looking like a demon hunting for its prey.

Everyone got really scared and tried to ignore their school-presidents extra weird behavior.

She slammed open every door to every room in the entire school. None Usui.

Now she was outside the classroom to 1 – 2. She slammed it open and looked inside.

Empty.

'Where is he?'

Sweat ran down her face.

'Why am I worried anyway? He's just a perverted stalker… I should be glad to get him off my back… And yet…'

She sighed and sat down at a chair in the classroom.

''Usui…''

Suddenly two footsteps approached the room.

''Misaki~!'',

Sakura came singing entering with Shizuko.

''You guys…'' Misaki smiled a tired smile in response.

''Are you ok Misaki? We heard you were more demonic than ever today…'' Shizuko asked worried.

''Yeah… It's nothing… How're you guys doing?''

''Just fine! But something weird happened earlier… Have you been with Usui at all today, Misaki?'' Sakura asked with a blush.

''No…?''

Sakura and Shizuko exchanged worried looks to each other before saying,

''Earlier… Usui-san kissed Sakura on the cheek… And really out of character blushed gravely and ran away…''

Misaki froze with wide eyes.

''Ehm… While Shizuko were in the bathroom, Usui suddenly came to me and chatted. I got really happy because I thought he wanted to be friends… We chatted and… he laughed, and smiled… Just when Shizuko came he kissed my cheek…''

Misaki's head fell forward. Everything went in slow motion.

''Usui…did…?''

''I'm so sorry, Misaki! I don't know what happened! It must have been a mistake! Maybe he fell or… or…!''

''It's… It's fine Sakura… You did nothing wrong… And… and why should I care who he kiss or not…?'' Misaki tried to put on a brave face.

''Misaki…''

''Usui can like whoever he wants! I don't care!''

Misaki started to run out of the room, tears were running down and she didn't want anyone to see her like that!

She ran and ran through the hall way. Almost everyone had gone home already so no one was in the halls.

As she ran she took a hand up to wipe the tears. As she did that she bumped into something, it was tall and warm, and familiar.

''Ah… S-Sorry!'' Misaki stuttered as she wiped her eyes.

''It's… It's ok… Are you alright…?''

That voice.

Misaki froze yet again. Slowly she took down her arms to see the shining blonde hair and handsome face.

''Usui…''

But something was different. He blushed gravely, just like her friends had described, and didn't meet Misaki's eyes.

''E-excuse me!''

He ran away.

When he disappeared from Misaki's sight she whispered to her self,

''Usui… what in the world has happened to you…?''

**Author:**

**Usui! Nuuuu! Your cool and composed self is nowhere to be found! **

**Did anyone enjoy this at all? :) I really hope this fic will go somewhere :)**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think of this! It really helps!**

**Have a great week/day!**


End file.
